We all fall down
by Aliceinmonsterland
Summary: They were just in the wrong place at the wrong time...
1. Chapter 1

We all fall down…

"_Ring a Ring of Roses  
A pocket full of Poses  
A tissue A tissue  
We all fall down…. "_

Those who pass that certain hallway claim to here that rhyme, it seems to seep into them and make them frozen. They weren't surprised after what happened there…. Even 10 years later and its still known…. The haunting bars of many voices….

**10 YEARS AGO**

The silence was around the entire hall, quietly students sobbed into each other, those of New Directions sat in the first row, each silent with their own thoughts. Mr Shuester sat near Emma, who held onto his hand tightly, every so often wiping tears from his eyes, whilst trying to stay brave herself. Principal Figgins took to the podium and attention fixed on him.

"We are gathered here today to remember those lost in the McKinley Massacre. We are proud to welcome Dalton Academy here with us to help remember today as they too lost students. Events such as these make me realise that unity between everyone is important. Unity gives us hope, protection and happiness. Today is a sad day for us all, for all of you who knew those which have been taken from us will never forget them and will keep them alive in your hearts and minds. Now I will read a list of the deceased and we will give them the remembrance deserved. Please feel free to tribute anything below the frames. We start with…!


	2. New Romance

**10 YEARS 3 DAYS BEFORE:**

"Okay, as Mr Shue isn't here yet I as co-captain will take charge. We have regional's in less than a month and we still have to decide on what we are doing. Choreography shall be great with Brittany and Mike but I have a few suggestions for improvement for you both which I will give you later." said Rachel towards the entire group.

"Well Miss I can do everything why don't you just decide everything as always. It seems to me we're just scapegoats." said Mercedes coolly. The others nodded,

"Yeah, shove a sock in it Rach" said Tina, surprised at her new found confidence.

Rachel frowned

"I really don't like the negative energy coming from -" but she was cut off with the yell of Finn

"Kurt!"

Standing in the doorway was Kurt, he had a few Dalton boys with him, Blaine with his arm around Kurt's waist.

"What's up Bitches. You know hearing all the arguing makes me sort of glad I'm with a team who can beat your asses" he said teasingly.

He detached himself from Blaine who pouted, but smiled when Kurt kissed him on the cheek and whispered

"Later".

Strutting over to Mercedes and hugging her tightly.

"Your looking fine girl!" he exclaimed looking at her daily attire.

"Thanks' white boy. How you been?"

"I've been fabulous as always. Yourself?"

"Eh, I'm good. They got Tater Tots back on the menu but since you went I haven't been near them."

"Good, remember a minute of the lips a lifetime on the hips and how's my brother?|" said Kurt, enveloping himself in Finn's outstretched arms.

"Missed my younger brother to boss about. I'm glad you're here Kurt. Mum and Burt will be glad to see you so un-expectantly."

"I'm planning on going to see them after this Glee rehearsal. We thought we'd hang out with you guys. Sing some tunes together. If your not so busy?"

"Nah" said the rest of the group.

"Well then, Blaine, Wes, David and Jameson come on in and Jam with the New Directions." said Kurt, inviting them in.

"New Directions, this is Wes the joker, David his partner in crime, Jameson who's our latest Warbler and Blaine, who some of you know from his visit here before." said Kurt.

"Well Hey there, Wes wasn't it?" purred Santana, moving closer to him. Wes looked bemused but touched at the blatent flirting.

" Wes, meet Santana" muttered Kurt.

"Damn, I miss cheerleaders..." said David, watching Santana all over Wes. Brittany noticing this walked over and stood right up close to him. As if she was examining him.

"Are you a gay shark as well?" she asked, her sweet breath washing over his senses.

"Gay shark...?" he asked the group

"Yeah, Dolphins are just Gay sharks. Duh" spoke up Puck, grinning.

"Ohh, well... I'm not a gay shark" he replied to Brittany.

"Kurt's a gay shark though" she whispered.

"Oh dear... Attack of the Brit" said Artie, grabbing Brittanys hand and dragging her away. His hand clasping hers territorally. The other sniggered.

"Brittany is our special cheerleader... always coming up with some random stuff but we love her" said Mike, moving closer to Tina who was now being inspected by David.

"Your Mike? asked Blaine, holding out his hand.

"Yeah..." he replied suspiciously.

"And you dating this young lady here, who must be Tina. So... Oh, that's what you meant Kurt. Asian Fusion. Kurt told me about you and Tina as the dancing couple and Kurt mentioned we could do with some lessons." replied Blaine, his hand still outstreched. Mike smiled and shook it.

"Anytime. Anything for Kurt." said Mike, dance plans already forming.

"As much as getting to know each other deeply, we might as well start doing something productive. Like practising for Regionals. Sorry Kurt, but we really need practise." ordered Rachel.

"Rachel! We're fine. Stop fretting." said Tina.

"So Warblers, ready to sing?" asked Finn, going over to the iPod.

"Bring it" said Jameson smirking. Jameson was their other secret weapon. He and Kurt combined were not a source to be messed with.

* * *

Mike, Finn, Puck, Artie and Sam were huddled in the corner discussing Kurt. "You only have to look at them to recognise how much eye sex is happening. I know this because I bloody invented Eye Sex" said Puck.

"You think they're actually together then?" asked Artie.

"Definately, but i'm not afraid to have a few words with him. Kurt's been through a lot." whispered Mike.

"If he even thinks about hurting my Bro, I'll go and floor the dude" murmured Finn, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes. But if Kurt is happy then we're happy for him. But we agreed that if anything happens we show Preppy and his gang not to mess with The Kurt Protection League" said Sam. They all nodded and turned around to get ready for the collaborative singing and dancing.

* * *

Mike and David had just finished their collaborative dance of **"Another one bites the dust" **much to everyone's awe. Kurt and Blaine stood up ready to blast them away with a duet. But before they could direct the band

"So, are you two like dating now?" asked Quinn.

New Directions sent them curious looks but the Dalton boys smirked.

"Oh, its more than dating" said Wes, winking at the reddening couple.

"What do you-" but Artie was cut off

"They're officially boyfriends and lets say, I spend most of my time in Wes and Kurt's room more than my own because those two are always in there….. " said David.

"Singing guys, we're always there practising for The Warblers." said Kurt, his complexion like a strawberry but it was too late the damage was done.

His old team mates looked at him, some were shocked, others grinned and some were just bemused. Santana stood up and shook him by the hand

"My respect for you Kurt has just tripled. Kurt's now joined Team Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Artie, Puck and Finn. We should get badges." she exclaimed.

"What are you-?" started Blaine, but Kurt explained it

"Those names mentioned are the ones who in New Directions have lost the big V."

"Ohhh….."

"Kurt… my, get in there Man" agreed Puck, eyes alright with pride.

"It's about time you got your funk on Kurt" said Mercedes, grinning like an idiot.

"So, who's the top?" piped up Sam, much to Quinn's disapproval.

Kurt and Blaine stared at each other, small smiles on their faces.

"It's pretty much equal fitting although Kurt does have a wicked-"

"Okay! Shall we get on with some singing" said Kurt suddenly, cutting of Blaine's reply. Others giggled but settled down to watch the latest hot couple.

**You can read the song in the next chapter. Had to cut it short, as I was writing this in my English A-Level class tehe! Review and tell me what you think. I appreciate all feedback.! I edited and added some to this chapter...tried to bring out more characters... be kind, my first fanfiction.**


End file.
